


A Voyeur's Price

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: When Robyn pulls Robin off on the beach to help her deal with her appetites, Tiki gets caught peking on her two tacticians. Not that they mind the audience too much; as long as she’s willing to ‘apologize’. Commission for Grayjack.





	A Voyeur's Price

As Tiki's fingers sank down her bikini bottoms and rubbed at her slick mound, she knew she shouldn't have been doing this, knew it was so very, very wrong to be peering over the outcropping of rocks that she had found Robin and Robyn behind, with the two tacticians engaged in some heated and exciting mutual masturbation. This was an invasion of privacy, and even if technically the tacticians were more than enough 'in public' for the risk of being caught to be a real one, Tiki knew that was no excuse to be doing this, that she should have known better. But there she was, not only peeking on the couple, but touching herself to the sight.

Robin had his own hand down Robyn's bikini bottoms, long and agile fingers deftly working at her folds, which had her gasping in delight as she clutched his wrist with one hand, the other wrapped tightly around his cock, his swim trunks down to the floor so she could get at it and stroke feverishly away. “Faster,” Robyn whined, biting her lip as her head rolled back, everything winding up hotter within her as she moved, the eager rubbing of her pussy driving her absolutely wild with need. “Please, Robin, I need it so badly.”

“I can tell,” Robin teased, leaning in and nibbling at her ear, dipping some fingers into her and feeling her soft, pale thighs tighten against his hand. She was jerking his cock off faster in her anticipation and need, swelling so hot and out of control that he could hardly believe it himself. “You were so horny when you begged me to go off and fuck you. I didn't even get to check to see if we were being followed before you dragged me back here. And what a sight they would find now. What has you so turned on? Is it how everyones' been staring at you in that two-piece?”

Robyn let out nervous, frustrated whine as Robin struck a nerve. He was right, of course; man and woman alike had been unable to keep their eyes off of Robyn's incredible body in her bikini, and even wearing her coat had done little to keep her from being a spectacle. The attention had definitely been what turned her on, what left her now very worked up and needy, bucking against Robin's hand as he fingered her into the state of blissful relief she needed. Her hips gave a steady sway, a needy rotation as she rolled her head back, moaning loudly and embracing the special kind of shamelessness that came from asking and receiving some 'help' even while everyone was lingering around on the beach, where such things should have maybe not been indulged in.

Tiki knew she had gone too long without another's touch right around when she started to heat up harder than the people she was watching, voyeuristic glee and a high level of frustration working against her with surprising efficiency. She wasn't even being touched by anyone else, but Tiki rarely masturbated 'just because', which was perhaps why she was now so sensitive to her own fingertips, so desperately wound up around her own needs. Tiki was outright moaning as she lost control, feeling herself so helpless against her own touch, and that was what brought her undone completely, as Tiki let out a ragged whine at the peak of her release,, head thrown back in ecstasy more vocal than it should have been, loud and eager and immediately catching the attention of Robin and Robyn.

As the tacticians both looked over to see Tiki peeking out from behind a rock and clearly pleasuring herself, both felt the effects of excitement immediately, Robin's cock throbbing in Robyn grasp while she in turn outright came, whining as she felt the shiver rush through her and the searing excitement did her in, hips bucking as she bit her lips and embarrassingly lost herself completely to the sudden excitement of being discovered. Her legs quivered as she left Robin's fingers a sticky mess, and instead of calling his name, she called, “Come over here!”

Tiki's legs shook, but panic kept her compliant; she moved clumsily, worried about what would happen if she didn't, pulling her hand out of her bikini bottoms as she walked forward nervously. 'I'm sorry,” she said, biting her lip as she looked at them. They were still touching each other, with Robyn's hand falling still but gripping Robin's cock tightly. And what a cock it was; drawing closer, Tiki felt like she couldn't take her eyes off of it, staring longingly at the hung tactician's dick in want and burning need. Her mind feeling cloudy and her legs shivering, Tiki didn 't feel like she had gotten past her lust in the damn least. “I'm so, so sorry, I started to follow you, and--”

“Apologize by getting him off,” Robyn said, as if it was a completely normal thing to say. “You came to the sight of Robin and I, and I came, but Robin didn't, so it's only fair you pay him back, isn't it?” She reached for Tiki, pulling her in close while she unclasped her bikini top, making the divine dragon yelp as the tactician pushed her down to her knees and squeezed at her amble bosom. “Give my boyfriend a titfuck and show us how sorry you are.”

Confused noises were all Tiki could make as she looked up to Robin, who she found looking down at her with a steady nod, approving of this means of apology, and that was about when she realized that she was actually here, actually going to have to do this. Hands kneaded at her breasts, and she felt so sensitive and excitable that whines bubbled up higher, and she found herself leaning forward, her own hands running up her body and to her bare breasts. “If it's what I have to do...” She spread her breasts apart and leaned them forward, wrapping them around Robin's cock as she stared up at him, feeling nervous but excited as she began to work her chest up and down along his shaft, eyes firmly on Robin as she tried to make sense of what she was doing and feel out the genuine insanity of this situation, her head buzzing and body aching with a lingering need that wouldn't quit her, still so horny and wound up.

Robin groaned, his hands caressing down Tiki's bare shoulders as he smiled at her. “Robyn won't mind me saying this, but while everyone else was looking at her, I spent a bit of time looking at you.” His smile brightened, and Tiki was all shivers as the soft touch almost sent sparks flying. She was so touch starved, so long gone and needy that to feel Robin's caress was everything to her. Especially when Robyn began to massage her back, strong hands happily at work across what had become a very tense back as nervousness wound Tiki up. Moans spilled with surprising volume from the dragon's lips as all the touch began to sink in and really work its magic on her, and that only had them smiling brighter, her eyes locking with Robin's as he stared down with affectionate eyes at her.

His cock throbbed within the pillowy embrace of Tiki's breasts, which moved faster as Robyn whispered encouragements into her ear. “Don't you want his big cock to erupt all over you? Come on Tiki,. I want to see you really make him enjoy this.” Fingers now caressed her midsection instead of her back, setting her alight with the sweetest of tingles and the deepest burning needs she could fathom. She did as Robyn told her to, whining as she gave Robin the quickest and most dutiful titfuck she could, feeling the pressure from both of them to perform, and now so wound up after their show that she couldn't feel anything but pure need overwhelm her. She didn't know where this was going, what she would be doing with them or where this was all going to lead, but she knew that she needed it and that nothing in this world could stop her now.

Robin's hips rocked to thrust into Tiki's cleavage and feed into the pace, aching harder and dripping pre-cum that only helped make the process even slicker. “Cum on me,” Tiki said breathily, biting her quivering lip as she carefully read Robin's every reaction, feeling herself ignite under the pressure of something bold, something desperate, and egged on by Robyn at every turn, she gave in to it, whining and twisting and ultimately losing herself completely to the swell of need and arousal that struck her hard. She was giving in to it, surrendering to feelings she couldn't have expected, but it felt so right to that when finally Robin's cock twitched and began to erupt, she was just as vocal in her excitement as Robin was in his appreciation, staring down at the cock shooting up hot spurts of thick, gooedy seed that splattered up onto her chin and fell down to cover her breasts, droplets and splatters leaving her soft skin marked with the creamy white of his seed.

“Feels good, doesn't it?” Robyn asked, leaning in tighter, her still-covered breasts squishing down against Tiki's back. Some kisses to Tiki's cheek left the dragon shivering, and Robyn could really feel the fun starting to drawn upon them as she leaned in tighter. "But there's one problem, isn't there?"

Tiki nodded. She could feel it, looking slowly up at Robin. "You're still hard."

"Why don't you two deal with it together?" he asked, a smile creeping across his face as Robyn grabbed hold of Tiki and shifted her off to the side a little bit so that the two bikini-clad women were kneeling in front of him, Robyn's eyes lit up with playful glee while Tiki's cheeks burned but a shaky excitement nonetheless broke across her own expression. As far as people who could have found them and decided to start pleasuring themselves, Robin felt like Tiki had been a home run.

Robyn took her man's cock in her hand and leaned forward, giving it some kisses as she purred, "Your dick is so big, Robin. I'm glad Tiki is here, because it's always so much for me to handle by myself, but maybe together we can get the job done." Her gaze shifted toward Tiki, and she locked eyes with the divine dragon as she started to lick up and down the shaft, looking at her with expectation and firmness, wanting her to ean in and join her in what she was doing, insistent and firm, but still playful through it all. Robyn was so happy that the 'consequences' of her hasty need had led them to this of all things, that they were nwo being joined by someone as lovely as Tiki. There were worse people she could have been knelt down before Robin's cock with.

"I haven't... It's been..." Every attempt to say something died in Tiki's throat as she watched Robyn hard at work, and she just couldn't take it any longer. With a twisting whine, she leaned in and planted some kisses onto Robin's cock, her breasts still wearing the splatters of seed he'd left her with. Her tongue was longer than Robyn's, draconic in nature and dragging down the side of Robin's cock steadily, leaving her able to feel out what she was doing and just how absurd it all was. Was she really doing this? It sounded almost too absurd to be true, but every part of it was, and she shivered with nervous glee as she felt herself winding up tightly around a growing swell of arousal, some deep and frustrated need that seized her from within and refused to let her go. Once she'd had a taste, Tiki knew she needed more, as hot cock set her tongue alight and she didn't know what to make of it, but did know she craved more.

Robyn's face lit up as she watched Tiki start to kiss and lick along the cock too, and Robyn was quick to lean in excitedly, going in for a kiss as she pushed her tongue againstg Tiki's, a hand reaching back to seize some green hair and pulling her in tighter. Tiki didn't fight it, guided toward the head of Robin's cock where their lips met and shared a sloppy kiss with the tip of Robin's cock. Tiki had never done anything like this before, but it was a strange kind of exhilarating, something that ignited a weird kind of passion inside of Tiki that she wanted to feel more of once she felt it start to creep upon her, start to make her ache and hunger for more. She shivered, so dseep into it that she didn't even connect the dots on how strange itr was that a hand was guiding her head inward until she already had three inches of dick in her mouth.

Tiki whined in surprise as she found herself staring straight up at Robin while her head was being rocked back and forth along his cock, but she didn't let the shock slow her down. She immediately picked up the pace, giving a needy whine as her head rocked along to the steady rhythm of Robyn's encouraging pushes. Her eyes sank closed again as she worked back and forth, giving Robin what he wanted to the eager tune of his groans, hands seizing her shoulders and gripping them firmly as the tactician relished in the double teaming of his cock. "You're pretty good at this," he said, his breath tightening as he felt the pleasure build even hotter still.

Giving some moans of approval as she sucked Robin's cock down deeper, Tiki really felt like she was hitting her stride, right up until the point when Robyn pulled her back, made her gasp and shiver as the tactician leaned forward to take her turn with the cock, sucking it down even deeper and moaning as she rocked her head feverishly back and forth, not needing any input or direction to go all out on Robin's dick, already lit up with all the need she could have ever wanted. She was whipped up into a frenzy too great to bear, and everything she did was driven by the bubbling lust within her that only got hotter as she pulled Tiki into this madness with her, which now really hit its peak as she felt Tiki staring at her so appreciatively. Everything fed so sweetly back into itself, and all Robyn could do was eagerly, devotedly slobber all over Robin's cock as she sank excitedly into this madness.

Robin pressed back against the rocky wall and groaned, fingers running through the hair of both lovely ladies down on their knees and servicing him, as Robyn drew back from his cock and encouraged Tiki forward again. They began to take turns with him, alternating rounds of sucking on his cock directly with bouts of licking it all over together. As Tiki sucked him down again, Robyn leaned in to lick further down his cock, and when the dragon passed the cock back she followed suit with the same, going in low and adoring Robin rather than letting the moment pass her idly by. Both women were getting wound up, burning with heat and excitement as they got deeper and more excitedly into what they were doing. It made them ache, made them wet, made them go harder at Robin as their lust got the better of them.

Which was what made it so amazing for Robin, who got to watch Robyn and the divine dragon both at his cock in unison, both of them so loving and driven, the affection burning hotly within and providing him with physical pleasure and physical delight in twisted, writhing tandem. It was too much for him to bear, and it didn't take too long for him to just give in, groaning and twisting before giving one final grunt and an, “I'm cumming,” as he lost himself.

Tiki had her mouth around Robin's cock, and she was about to pull back from him as she heard the warning so that Robyn could enjoy some too, but she felt both tacticians' hands on the back of her head, keeping her in place as her eyes went wide, her mouth fillikng with a sudden flood of cum that left her gasping and whining in surprise. She accepted it all, and once Robin let out a final groan she was promptly tugged back, with Robyn going for her lips and kissing her feverishly, sucking the cum right out of her mouth. Tiki shivered and clutched the white haireed woman, feeling herself overwhelmed by the strangest swells of excitement she could have ever imagined, but it all felt so good that all she could do was meet the kiss and swap Robin's cum back and forth with Robyn, happy to be there and to be feeling all these decadent sensations course through her so powerfully.

Robyn then proceed to grab hold of Tiki and shove her down to the ground, the dragon grunting as the tactician straddled her excitedly and stuck her perky butt into the air. “Fuck me first, Robin,” she said, biting her lip as she looked back over her shoulder, cum and saliva all over her chin. “Fuck me first right on top of Tiki and tease her a little bit before you fuck her too.”

Robin dropped to his knees and grabbed Robyn's bikini bottoms, pulling them to the side rather than outright taking them off, before guiding his cock right toward her pussy, which was so dripping wet it leaked down onto Tiki's midsection, a sensation lurid enough to make the dragon writhe on the sand beneath her. Tiki hadn't signed up for any of this and even hearing remarks about how she would get fucked next had her nervous and twisting, but once she saw Robyn's face light up in excitement as Robin slammed his cock into her, she found herself consumed by need all over again, hips bucking as she stared up in awe at Robyn, at the glee and excitement that took her. There was something so unapologetic and eager about the way she twisted, the way she ached with glee and need, and the moans that followed dragged Tiki down deeper into the clutches of need.

With her head thrown back in delight, Robyn was lit up with all the excitement she had been craving, moaning loudly as she rocked back and forth, her breasts swaying as she pressed against Robin's thrusts, his thick cock sinking into her just right and leaving her with burning up with all the excitement she so sorely craved. There was nothing she could have asked for that would feel better than this did, and the fervor she burned with was fed by the fact that she was getting fucked on top of Tiki, whose breast she seized with one hand, kneading as she looked down at her. “Nngh, his cock feels so big inside of me! I can't wait for you to try it, Tiki, it feels amazing!” Everything had led to this moment, and she was shameless now about getting fucked on the beach and about how good every aching part of her felt. There was nothing to apologize for, nothing left to do but enjoy getting fucked and burning up with pure need.

Tiki couldn't tear her eyes off of Robyn as she watched her getting pounded, able to hear Robin's grunts and the fleshy slapping sounds of their bodies colliding with each push against one another. The divine dragon found herself struggling not to finger herself and lose control completely to the lust that bubbled up hotly within her, but only because she knew better was coming. “I can't wait,” she moaned, confessing her need and her desperation as she reached up and kissed Robyn's neck. “You two are so beautiful. Thank you for this.”

Robin could not believe his luck in having Tiki of all people find him and Robyn touching each other, but he was so thankful things had gone the way they did, that he was now fucking Robyn on top of Tiki and about to fuck her too. It was the most lurid dream come true, and he was all too happy to give the two bikini-clad beauties everything he could. “You're going to lose it. Probably even more than Robyn does; she's gotten too used to it from getting fucked all the time.”

Offering up no argument to that accusation, all Robyn did was moan as she clutched Tiki tightly, rocking back and forth with feverish, gleeful delight, her body burning up excitedly amid the swell of sensation that took her from deep within and refused to let go. Every part of Robyn ached for more and she could tell that beneath her, Tiki must have been in absolute agony waiting for her turn, which was precisely why she chose this way, able to flaunt her delights over the manakete, watch her squirm in envy and need. There was something so sweetly satisfying about being in this position, being not only wanted and envied in tandem. It was a twisted sensation and all that Robyn could think to do was howl in ragged bliss as she was treated to the thrill of a lifetime.

Thrusting harder and faster with the knowledge of the game Robyn was playing, Robin tried to alleviate Tiki's suffering, tried to get Robyn off quickly so he could start fucking Tiki next, so that he could finally feel the divine dragon's divine pussy wrapped snug around his cock. His hips slammed forward, hands holding snugly onto Robyn's hips, and he wound himself up for the desperate swell of excitement until finally he could take no more, and with a ragged groan he slammed forward, burying himself one final time into Robyn's pussy and groaning, “I'm cumming!” He didn't have to, really; the warning was immediate as Robyn felt the hot flood of cum pumping into her with all the speed and intensity that she simply couldn't handle.

Robyn howled as shed climaxed, head thrown back as she felt the heat overwhelm her. All the work and teasing finally paid off for Robyn as an orgasm ripped through her intoxicating and powerful, driven by all the raw delight that she had been too long without. Her hands reached down Tiki's body clumsily, faltering with the sash she had around hwer waist and fumbling about undo it even as she burned. “So worth it,” she whined, biting her lip as she burned with need. “I feel so good! Oh, fuck Tiki now, Robin! Please let me see her getting fucked I bet she looks so adorable!”

Tiki didn't have the chance to say anything to bring some sanity to the situation as Robin grabbed hold of her bikini bottoms and pulled them aside much as he'd done with Robyn's, which kept them staying on as he guided his cock down and penetrated her swiftly enough for her to howl in surprise, shoulders pressing down against the sand as she fetl the pleasure hit her immediately. “It feels even bigger than I expected!” she cried out, biting her lip as the sensation seized her so swiftly that she couldn't think straight, bucking madly about as Robin began to thrust, his cock sheathed inside of her tight snatch and rocking eagerly back and forth.

The pressure had built up within Tiki and now it was finally being let out. All the servicing of Robin's cock had gotten her desperately slick and riled up, and then after that came watching Robyn have all the fun while she lay there impatiently, but now it was all over. Now she was able to enjoy the fullness of his big dick pushing into her, feel the heated friction of his thrusts, and the bliss was all hers. 'Apologies' had been as thinly veiled an excuse to get her into a threesome as they came but she couldn't even mind tghat now as she burned, needy and excited beyond her means. Every part of her screamed with such vigor and glee that she felt like she could barely control herself, and everything was burning so right and so hot that she needed only embrace it all, letting the pleasure carry her completely away while her head spun and everything turned bright and hot.

“I was right; she looks so cute full of dick,” Robyn purred, stroking Tiki's cheek as she leaned down and kissed her. “We should invite you into our bed more often. I think you'd love it.” There was something satisfying about seeing Tiki getting fucked by Robin, about feeling him moving back and forth behind her even if it was only to fuck another woman. She felt oddly at peace and excitable about the whole thing, and the treat was only growing sweeter as she embraced the beachside debauchery with glee. Everything about this insane situatrion was turning her on far more than she could have ever hoped for when she dragged Robin off to this corner of the beach with her.

Robin was just focused on fucking Tiki right, knowing he had a lot of work to do to keep up the pace. Thrusting feverishly, he couldn't help himself in groaning, “I've wanted to do this for so long.” A lurid confession that seemed widely mutual in this mess, it felt right to say as the tight clutches of greedy inner walls holding desperately onto his cock. He could tell Tiki had gone too long without, that she ached for this and that his cock was giving her what she craved, but he didn't want to mention that, didn't want to gloat or flaunt about how long it had been. Rather than letting Tiki fret about the past, he focused on the present, and on the pleasure they were feeling together.

A tongue lapped down across Tiki's breasts as Robyn licked up the cum off of them, and Tiki felt like the center of attention, felt like she belonged and mattered, like everything happening to her was all coming together so perfectly that she could barely keep track of it all. Every thing inside of her craved more, and she was so excited that there was no hope of staying quiet for her. She screamed out in delight, even howling a ragged, “Fuck me!” as she gave herself up fully to the pleasure, unrepentant in her need and surrendering happily to everything being done to her. Pleasure raged hotter inside of Tiki than shew knew what to do with, and as Robyn laid extra affection onto her, she felt like she was on sensory overload, but in ways that fed into something powerful and intoxicating. She needed more of this, and every part of her ached with a twisted bliss that kept her loud and eager.

It was too much to bear. Tiki came, and she came so quickly it was almost embarrassing, her body tightening up as her head pitched forward and she let out needy cries of raw delight, legs wrapping around Robin's waist to lock him in as he grunted and slammed forward, burying his cock inside of her tight hole as she twisted and spasmed in need. She didn't feel too bad anymore when his cock erupted inside of her tight hole and the gooey hot seed filled her up, left her screaming in raw delight. There was nothing she wanted more than to be taken like this, to be illuminated with all the desperation and glee she had been after, and everything within her settled into a feeling of aching, delighted comfort as she felt the cum flood into her womb. It was so satisfying, and she felt herself go limp with a raw, breathless glee that nothing was going to ever foul.

Robyn collapsed down onto Tiki, kissing her cheek as Robin leaned forward over her and groaned. “Thank you,” Tiki whined, biting her lip as she lay there, content at the bottom of a pile three people deep and loving every second of the burdensome warmth atop her. “I needed that.”

“Of course,” Robyn purred. “I could tell.”

“And you can repay us by joining us tonight in our bedroom,” Robin said with a smile, his cock still buried inside the divine dragon's pussy, and he didn't feel like he was going to get bored of that sort of sensation any time soon.


End file.
